


Stop talking

by Magicalnipp



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson is a bottom yes my heart needed this haha fml, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalnipp/pseuds/Magicalnipp
Summary: Idk what I am trying to do, this is the  smut I have written because I decided we need more bottom Jackson have you guys seen how submissive he is!?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day in which the Got7 members didn't really have thing scheduled so they could do whatever they pleased.

Youngjae and Jaebum stayed in their room not even bothering to even greet the other members, Bambam and Yugyeom went out to practice their dance for the upcoming comeback while Junior decided to just go out and enjoy the rain.

However, Mark and Jackson had other things in mind, although Mark had wanted to sleep in, Jackson kept telling him that they should do something fun since it was a free day. Once Mark gave up on his idea of a rainy day, he settled for watching a movie in the living room with Jackson. 

"What movie are we watching markiepooh?" Mark didn't pay attention to his boyfriend and just proceeded to put a scary movie on. Mark knew that Jackson would get scared and ask if they could do something else. "why did u pick a scary movie?" Asked Jackson already knowing Mark's intentions " Because it is a rainy day and it gives us a perfect setting, don't you think?" Jackson gulped, he wasn't really a fan of scary movies. "yeah... Sure"


	2. Part 2 of chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried but its currently 1 in the morning and I have to wake up at 5

The scary movie was on it's title screen and Mark proceeded to sit on the couch beside Jackson. The other cuddled against him as soon as Mark was settled on the couch. "What kind of movie would you pick if it was a sunny day?" Jackson asked, what Mark had said left him thinking about what kind of movie went with a certain weather. "A comedy one" responded his boyfriend while starting the movie. "Then, I want it to be a sunny day now" Mark laughed "It doesn't work like that Jackson." of course Jackson knew, what kind of person did Mark think he was?

Mark knew where every scary part happened, he had seen this movie a lot of times, enough to memorize the scary parts. Jackson on the other hand, kept screaming "A sunny day can happen anytime now!" while holding on to Mark's hand for dear life. Although Mark kept telling Jackson that he would wake up Youngjae and Jaebum if he kept screaming like that, the younger one didn't listen and kept screaming.

"If I cared enough about their sleep even though it is already pretty late then, I would have stopped by now..." said Jackson a little annoyed since those two were still sleeping. As the older one of them, Mark decided to come up with plan B on how to make Jackson stop screaming, by making him talk. "Hey, can you tell me about that one time in your pre-debut days were you went to a park with your friends?" Jackson looked at him with curiosity but opened his mouth and started rambling about how it happened and why. By the time the movie ended they didn't even notice because Jackson had somehow gotten into other stories of his pre-debut life. Mark was already tired and even attempted to make Jackson shut up by threatening him that If he didn't stop he would put another scary movie on. Of course, the younger did not listen, leaving a tired and frustrated Mark thinking about a new way to make him stop talking. Mark felt as if he had an epiphany in that moment... "Jackson, if you don't stop I'll punish you" he said while looking straight into Jackson's eyes. All that Jackson could do was look at him and ask "What do you mean?" The older one wasn't sure if he should take the other one as naive and innocent because he well knew that the guy infront of him was not naive or innocent. "You are still talking Jackson" since Mark wanted to punish Jackson or at least live his sex fantasy, he decided to trick the younger one into it. "How do expect me to stop if I don't understand what you just said?" answered his boyfriend. "you have 3 chances..." Mark said with a little grin. "Why do I have 3 chances? Why are you grinning?" (1) "Seriously Mark, give me an answer!" (2) "are you aware of the fact that you just lost 2 chances?" Mark was sure that this would work. "I don't even know what those 3 chances mean!" and it did work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect to have a smutty part in the next chapter.... I'm a little nervous! But I'll try! Fighting!


	3. Finally, I came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I would try to write smut and so I will please deal with it... I have a feeling we will all cringe together ❤

Mark smirked. "Now Jackson, didn't I tell you to stop talking?" as he said that he could see the confusion in Jackson's eyes. "You did but-" Mark kissed him and pushed him on to the couch, and as much as Jackson wanted to resist since he had not been given an answer. Mark was kissing him and that didn't happen very often so he gave in. The kiss got deeper and Mark was starting to become impatient, on the other hand Jackson wanted to take his time. Without any indication of what his boyfriend was doing Jackson felt his clothes slowly being taken of and suddenly he heard a bottle opening and he knew exactly where this was going now. 

 

Mark held the bottle of lube on his left hand while he applied it to his other hand in order to prepare Jackson. Like always, the liquid inside the bottle was cold so he warmed it up before pushing one of his fingers in. Jackson grunted. It had been so long and he was basically back to his initial place now. "Ah...wait!" Jackson said. Mark kept finger inside of his boyfriend but he started to move his hand in a way that would make Jackson get impatient and needy while also helping him open up. Jackson finally told him it was alright and Mark was quick to add a second finger and then a third one, all while listening to the subtle moans coming from the man under him. The preparation was slow but in Mark's opinion it was always worth it since he could listen to the sounds Jackson made without thinking about anything else.

Suddenly Jackson asked Mark to stop, "Can we go to the bedroom?" he asked. "Sure," answered Mark while carrying him to the bedroom, bridal style. "You know I can walk by myself right?" Jackson said, after the sex he knew he would have be carried and then his teammates would know what happened but right now he could walk. "Yeah, but I had a feeling you might escape if I let you walk by yourself," answered Mark, he sat down on top of the bed and placed Jackson in a way that he would be straddling him. "Why would I do that?" Jackson asked curiously. "You would always run off and play hard to get," said Mark, "Wild and sexy, right?" he added. Jackson smirked. Mark motioned Jackson to get off him so he could remove his clothes, once he did they were back at their position again. 

Mark's member was hard but Jackson knew that they would need to prepare Mark's member too. Using the lube, Jackson started to pump Mark's member and once Mark told him he was ready they prepared for what was about to come. Mark lifted Jackson up and slowly entered him while pushing him down. Jackson moaned, he had missed this feeling. "We haven't even started baby," Mark laughed. He pulled out barely leaving the tip inside when he suddenly thrusts into Jackson. His boyfriend's head went back in pure ecstasy. "ah, Mark. That was good, please...more please," Jackson begged. Mark only wanted to do wanted to do his boyfriend asked at this point so he kept going. It wasn't hard to find Jackson's prostate but when he did, Jackson would almost scream. In an urge to hear his boyfriend's screams he tried a different angle and he found he spot. The younger screamed "AH MARK!" he pulled his head back and the older one took the opportunity to kiss his neck, leaving marks over the place. The bad thing about Mark finding Jackson's prostate is that he would usually abuse it and by the end the younger would be screaming at the top of his lungs. Jackson came spreading his seed between the both of them, with one last thrust, Mark released his inside of Jackson and pulled out. He kissed the younger and placed him on the bed. Jackson felt tired and the only thing he could say was "I love you Markiepooh." The older smiled and took his spot beside other while covering both of them with the blanket. "I love you too, goodnight baby~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected my story to have kudos, I mean... I usually have a lot of ideas but I never actually write them and publish them. This is a first and I admit it is scary hehe... Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner but damn, school is stressful my friends.


	4. Finally, I came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I would try to write smut and so I will please deal with it... I have a feeling we will all cringe together ❤

Mark smirked. "Now Jackson, didn't I tell you to stop talking?" as he said that he could see the confusion in Jackson's eyes. "You did but-" Mark kissed him and pushed him on to the couch, and as much as Jackson wanted to resist since he had not been given an answer. Mark was kissing him and that didn't happen very often so he gave in. The kiss got deeper and Mark was starting to become impatient, on the other hand Jackson wanted to take his time. Without any indication of what his boyfriend was doing Jackson felt his clothes slowly being taken of and suddenly he heard a bottle opening and he knew exactly where this was going now. 

 

Mark held the bottle of lube on his left hand while he applied it to his other hand in order to prepare Jackson. Like always, the liquid inside the bottle was cold so he warmed it up before pushing one of his fingers in. Jackson grunted. It had been so long and he was basically back to his initial place now. "Ah...wait!" Jackson said. Mark kept finger inside of his boyfriend but he started to move his hand in a way that would make Jackson get impatient and needy while also helping him open up. Jackson finally told him it was alright and Mark was quick to add a second finger and then a third one, all while listening to the subtle moans coming from the man under him. The preparation was slow but in Mark's opinion it was always worth it since he could listen to the sounds Jackson made without thinking about anything else.

Suddenly Jackson asked Mark to stop, "Can we go to the bedroom?" he asked. "Sure," answered Mark while carrying him to the bedroom, bridal style. "You know I can walk by myself right?" Jackson said, after the sex he knew he would have be carried and then his teammates would know what happened but right now he could walk. "Yeah, but I had a feeling you might escape if I let you walk by yourself," answered Mark, he sat down on top of the bed and placed Jackson in a way that he would be straddling him. "Why would I do that?" Jackson asked curiously. "You would always run off and play hard to get," said Mark, "Wild and sexy, right?" he added. Jackson smirked. Mark motioned Jackson to get off him so he could remove his clothes, once he did they were back at their position again. 

Mark's member was hard but Jackson knew that they would need to prepare Mark's member too. Using the lube, Jackson started to pump Mark's member and once Mark told him he was ready they prepared for what was about to come. Mark lifted Jackson up and slowly entered him while pushing him down. Jackson moaned, he had missed this feeling. "We haven't even started baby," Mark laughed. He pulled out barely leaving the tip inside when he suddenly thrusts into Jackson. His boyfriend's head went back in pure ecstasy. "ah, Mark. That was good, please...more please," Jackson begged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected my story to have kudos, I mean... I usually have a lot of ideas but I never actually write them and publish them. This is a first and I admit it is scary hehe... Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner but damn, school is stressful my friends.


End file.
